Jubilation Lee
Jubilation Lee, 'much more commonly known as ''Jubilee, is a free-spirited young mutant with the ability to create what she calls "fireworks" from her hands and body. She is a founding member of the revived '''X-Men. Description Appearance Jubilee is tall and wiry; she stands about 5'06" and has a lithe, slim figure. She has long, dark brown hair that she usually wears down (though sometimes tries unique styles) and eyes that are usually dark brown, but are capable of changing to blue, soft yellow, green, and pink. Her manner of dress is not unusual for a hipster girl her age; she prefers bright colors, vintage clothes, and weird patterns. Personality Jubilee is energetic, free-spirited, and strange. She has a friendly and accepting personality; she is usually one of the first people to welcome or accept new people. She finds it easy to get along with almost anyone. She has a habit of getting into trouble and breaking rules with little to no care. Her bombastic personality is like a force of nature, and she is skilled at getting people to step outside of their comfort zone by sheer force of will and personality. There are times when Jubilee seems like she has a bottomless well of energy. Despite that, Jubilee can definitely be low-key. She can often just be found lounging and glued to her phone or binging on TV. She can be very lazy, and prefers playing video games for hours and hours to something like camping or hiking. She can be a very warm person who, despite her reputation, can be serious when she needs to be. She is very loyal and protective of the people she cares about. There's no lengths she won't go to in order to ensure her friends' happiness. Biography Background Jubilee was born to a pair of Chinese immigrants in Sherman Oaks, California. Her father, a successful doctor, moved the family to Santa Monic when Jubilee was only nine. She had a happy childhood and wanted for little, though she was known for getting into trouble quite often and was an underachiever in school. As a child, her parents would take her to the Halloween festivities at the Santa Monica Pier, a tradition she cherished. They quit when she turned 13, deeming her "too old" for it. Mutation Jubilee first discovered her abilities not long after her 13th birthday. Surprisingly, she was able to hide them for nearly two years. However, as soon as her parents discovered her status as a mutant, they made the decision to turn her over to the DUP. Jubilee, being resourceful as she is, escaped and ran away. She traveled throughout the Los Angeles area, sleeping in nearly-abandoned malls for nearly three months before she was found by Charles Xavier and Storm, who took her in and recruited her as the sixth student in the Xavier School for the Gifted. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Bobby Drake One of Jubilee's closest friends, he's also her longest friendship since coming to the Xavier School. The pair were inseparable their first year, and they still continue to hang out regularly. She finds Bobby funny as hell, and knows him on a level most people do not. She sees him like a little brother, and is most protective of him out of her friend group. Charles Xavier Jubilee holds a lot of respect and admiration for the Professor, and despite her problems with authority, she trusts him implicitly. Jean Grey Without a doubt, no hesitation, Jean is her best friend. In her opinion, Jean is the strongest and warmest person she's ever met. She has never had as much fun with somebody, and she has never been as close to anybody as she is to Jean Grey. She loves Jean like a sister and would go to the mat for Jean in a second. Piotr Rasputin Jubilee is close to the big, dumb, sweet, handsome Russian boy. She thinks he's a big sweetheart and admires his friendliness and humbleness. She feels safe around Piotr and, secretly, harbors a big crush on him. Sam Guthrie She finds Sam a good guy and a loyal friend. She thinks he's a funny guy and loves goofing around with him; he's got a weird brain that thinks outside the box, and an energy that matches her own at times. Scott Summers Jubilee thinks Scott is a good guy and respects his willingness to step up and do the right thing. She's always been friendly with him and genuinely wishes that he would step out of his comfort zone more. Warren Worthington III Since she first came to the school, Jubilee has admired Warren. Never romantically, unlike most of the girls at the school, but Jubilee respects his confidence and inner strength and was inspired by his dauntless demeanor over the years. Character Information Notable Items * '''X-Men Uniform Abilities * Drums * Gymnastics * Piano * Video Games Mutant Powers Lumikinetic Generation Jubilee possesses the mutant ability to generate what she calls "fireworks". These are essentially globules of light energy that vary in power and intensity. The globules obey her mental commands, travelling where she directs them, arranging themselves in a variety of forms - balls, streamers, and other shapes - and exploding when she wishes. The explosions can result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles, capable of temporarily blinding a person, to a fairly powerful detonation capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee can also absorb the generated fireworks back into her own body without harm. Curiously, her hair, eyes and fingertips have a habit of glowing if he is very happy. She can also seemingly change her eye color; she do this on purpose, and it also occurs during periods of high emotional intensity. These changes are outside of her control, though great concentration can stop them from occurring. Trivia * Her mutant name, Jubilee, is a portmanteau of her first and last name. It also serves to describe her power, as she generates what she calls fireworks, which are sometimes used in celebrations (or a jubilee). * Jubilee is extremely skilled at video games, able to master everything from arcade classics to the newer generations of games.